Izuku Midoriya
|lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = 50 (Deku) 1 (Movies)|cast = Daiki Yamashita (Voice)|label2 = Kamen Rider Deku |image2 = |complex2 = |series = Kamen Rider Deku|motif = All Might Stag Beetle Rabbit One For All|image = }}Izuku Midoriya is the main character in My Hero Academia and the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Deku. After All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, he uses them to transform into Kamen Rider Deku in order to fight the powerful Nomus, protect the innocent people from danger, rescue everyone and defeat the League of Villains for good. History During MHA (before the events of Kamen Rider Deku) Back in his childhood, he always admired his favorite hero, All Might. In fact, he always wished to be a hero just like him, however, sadly he was born without a quirk. However, aside from this, he was always bullied and ridiculed by Katsuki Bakugo (Kamen Rider Kacchan), which even if he gets bullied by him, he still considers Katsuki as his friend. Years later, he and Katsuki began attending at Aldera Junior High. However, he was still bullied by Katsuki, even getting his notebook burned. After school ended, Izuku encounters with a sludge-like villain. However, he was saved by All Might. And later, a excited and happy Izuku meets him after he was saved. Later, the sludge-like villain returned and captured Katsuki, trapping him inside his body and possessing him. However, Izuku saw Katsuki trying to save himself from the sludge monster, and he attemped to rescue him, despite being a person without a quirk. After this, he was scolded by the Pro Heroes, because of this. Later, he re-encounters with All Might, (which he saw Izuku trying to save Katsuki from the body of the sludge monster during the attack), which he thanked Izuku for reminding him what it means to be a hero. All Might finally tells Izuku that he can be a hero, which Izuku finally cries in happiness. After he trained with All Might for ten months and got a bit of muscular physique, he entered finally to the U.A. Entrance Exam, where he meets two new friends: Tenya Iida (Kamen Rider Ingenium) and Ochaco Uraraka (Kamen Rider Uravity), unfortunately, he didn't got any points. However he still entered to U.A., after he got points for rescuing Ochaco during the Exam, which rescuing is one of the things that heroes always do. During the events of Kamen Rider Deku (Months later) Some months later after the events of the Shie Hassaikai Arc, Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku, after All Might gave him the Hero Driver and the One For All QuirkChanger, and fights the Spider Nomu, who managed to access to the U.A. High School without trouble. The next day, he fought the Shark Nomu, and manages to overpower the Nomu, defeating him in the process, later, his rival, Katsuki returns with a Hero Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Kacchan, and the showdown began. Other Events In the movie, he appears to help the other to defeat in the Final Battle. The four Kamen Riders managed to defeat Barx after Zi-O, Geiz and Woz executed a Triple Rider Kick and then Deku later performed a Rider Smash: Full Cowl - Shoot Style to finish him. Personality Izuku is a timid and polite person who likes to help everyone. He also seems to be scared of Bakugo (since he's the one who bullies Izuku), but however sometimes he cares about him and even calls him his friend, despite being rivals. Powers and Abilities Forms . It appears during his henshin sequence into Kamen Rider Deku, before the armor parts attaches to the suit. In this form, he's a bit weaker than his Rider form, while his speed is still the same as his Rider form, however, because of the One For All Quirk, his punching or kicking power can be stronger depending of how many strength he uses (One For All 5, 10 or 100%). Appearances: Deku Episodes 1-5 - One For All= Kamen Rider Deku Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 30 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5 t. → 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. → 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. → 1 sec. Izuku transforms into Kamen Rider Deku by inserting the One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching and kicking power, as well his jumping height and running speed are balanced. However, when performing a finisher (Rider Smash), his punching and kicking power increase x2. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku JuuKen. In this form, he has three super moves/finishers: *' ' : A jab punch, which is Deku's finisher in both his Rider Form and in his Hero Costume, using the One For All quirk. A straight punch used while standing straight. There's to this date one alternative version of the finisher: **' ' : A finisher which is the same one performed by All Might, except that this one is an uppercut punch. *' ' : He uses his One For All Quirk in Full Cowl mode, later he jumps and performs a . *' ' : Using the Deku JuuKen in Ken (Sword) mode, he jumps to the sky and performs a chop into the enemy, defeating it in the process. Appearances: , Deku Episodes 1-6 - Explosion= Kamen Rider Deku Explosive Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 34 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. → 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. → 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec → 0.8 sec. Explosive Hero Form is Deku's second main form, accessed by inserting the Explosion Quirkchanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching, jumping and running speed are identical to Kacchan's, however, his kicking is a bit lower. He also bears Kacchan's main weapons, the Grenadier Bracers, which allows him to perform explosive and powerful attacks during his finishers. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : He first jumps to the sky and later pull out one of the Grenadier Bracers' pins right before he hits the enemy with a powerful explosive punch. The Explosion QuirkChanger is also shared with Kamen Rider Kacchan. Appearances: , Deku Episode 2-6 - Axe= Kamen Rider Deku Chopping Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 33 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8 t. → 16 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. → 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec → 2.5 t. Chopping Hero Form is Deku's third main form, accessed by inserting the Axe Quirkchanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, Izuku's hands mutate into Axe-shaped hands, with his punching power being increased thanks to his chopping power. However his kicking is the same as his basic form, while his jump is lower and he's a bit slower than any of his previous forms. He also gains another yellow-tinted visor called the Chopper Mask , which not only can protect Deku's eyeplates from explosions or brutal attacks, but it also has the ability to allow Deku to see in the dark. Appearances: Deku Episode 5-6 - Big Fist= Kamen Rider Deku Battle Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Battle Hero Form is Deku's fourth main form based on Battle Fist, accessed by inserting the Big Fist QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA }} - Super= is Deku's upgrade form, accessed by inserting the Super One For All QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching and kicking power are higher than Kamen Rider Shoto's left side attacks. However, his jump height and running speed loses to Froppy and Uravity's jumping height and Ingenium's speed. Deku's personal weapon in this form is the Deku Hyper Kenjuuro, an upgraded version of the Kenjuu which now has a rod, making it a 3-on-1 weapon. Just like in his default form, this form has two finishers: *' :' A superman punch, which is the Deku's finisher in his Super One For All Form, using the One For All quirk. He jumps into the air, then performs a jab into the enemy. *' :' Deku's alternate finisher. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA - UltrAdapter = Kamen Rider Deku Hyper Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 37 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 35.2 t. → 70.4 t. (Rider Charge-Up Smash) *'Kicking Power': 40.8 t. → 81.6 t. (Rider Charge-Up Smash: Full Cowl - Shoot Style) *'Maximum Jump Height': 48 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. → 2 sec. - Mighty Quirkchanger= Kamen Rider Deku Mighty Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 166cm *'Rider Weight': 50 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 50.2 t. → 100.4 t. (Rider Saikyou Smash) *'Kicking Power': 100.2 t. → 200.4 t. (Rider Saikyou Smash: Full Cowl - Super Shooting Style) *'Maximum Jump Height': 180 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. → 0.75 sec. Mighty Hero Form is Deku's , accessed by inserting the Mighty QuirkChanger (a QuirkChanger that contains his friends and everyone's hopes, wishes and dreams, including his dreams and wishes) into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. The Mighty QuirkChanger was created after the people began cheering and crying for Deku, after he was defeated by Kamen Rider Darkness. Thanks to the people's faith, he got up once again and transformed into Mighty Hero Form. Appearances: Deku Episode TBA }} - Legend Rider= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Kamen Rider Next Generations - Deku & Zi-O with Heisei Riders - Build= Kamen Rider Deku Build Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA - Ex-Aid= Kamen Rider Deku Ex-Aid Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: TBA }} }} Equipment Devices *Hero Driver - Transformation device *QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets *Quirk Holder - A strap to carry QuirkChangers Weapons * Deku JuuKen - Deku's personal weapon in his Rider form. Vehicles * U.A. Crosser - Deku's Ridewatch Deku Ridewatch : Based on Kamen Rider Deku, this Ridewatch would provide access to the DekuArmor. It is dated 2019. Behind the Scenes Izuku Midoriya is voiced by Daiki Yamashita . As Kamen Rider Deku, his is , who is known for being the suit actor for every Main Rider in the Heisei era. Notes * For the first time in over 40 years, Deku is the first lead Kamen Rider in a TV series that has a full green suit in his main form. The final one being . * With his age being 16, not only he's one of the youngest Riders in the franchise, he's also the youngest Main Rider, beating and with only two years of difference. ** However, the title of the youngest Rider still goes to . Appearances * Kamen Rider Deku **Episode 1: A Hero's Path **Episode 2: Explosive Showdown **Episode 3: A World With Gravity **Episode 4: Todoroki's Power **Episode 5: That Man, Iida }} Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Deku Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders